


at least i got you in my head

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Relationship, You really loves Chika and she just wants to talk, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You finds herself unable to sleep at night, thanks to some thoughts eating at her mind. When she finds herself wide awake again one night, she decides a late night call with Chika seems like the perfect idea in her head.Will she be able to find some solace in her mind, or is there more veiled behind a simple phone call?





	at least i got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonadeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadeblue/gifts).



> hello again! this is my entry for the 2018 interhigh, and i'm happy to be participating once more! i hope my giftee enjoys this gift!

She doesn’t know “how” or “when” it started happening, but You finds herself growing restless these past few nights. No matter how much she tries to fall asleep at a reasonable time, she finds herself tossing and turning in her bed until she finds herself looking up at the ceiling and letting her eyelids droop from there.

You tells herself that it’s just typical stuff that is common with most high schoolers; stress from school work and studying for tests and exams, and other things that fit in the sort. But You realizes that makes no sense since she’s been keeping up with her school work relatively well so she had no reason to be worried over that.

So what’s been keeping up her up at night? She has yet to find the answer to that mystery.

Finding herself in the same position as those previous nights, You finds herself restless once again; tossing and turning in her bed with the myriad of thoughts swirling around in her head. However, unlike before, simply staring at her bedroom isn’t working in the slightest. You can’t seem to get her eyes to close shut, even when gazing at her bedroom ceiling for what feels like hours.

_‘I could call someone,’_ You says to herself, lying on her stomach and turning her head so that she’s looking at her cell phone sitting on her nightstand. _‘But who would even pick up in the dead of night?’_

Reaching out to grab her phone, she taps it until she sees her friends’ phone numbers, trying to decide who to call. The first years were definitely out of the question; Dia would probably scold her for calling this late, as would Kanan. Mari would probably tell her that she has nothing to worry about, and Riko would get worried over nothing. After a process of elimination, You finds herself with the one option where she realizes that she’s found the source of the thoughts clouding her head.

‘Chika-chan~,’ The Caller ID shines brightly through the screen on her phone, leaving You trying to figure out how to go through with calling her best friend. On one hand, she knows that Chika would be more than willing to listen to her childhood friend vent out her feelings, offering her a shoulder to lean on (or rather lending her an ear). On the other hand, You doesn’t want to burden Chika with something that seems so silly. What if she was worrying over nothing? That it was just all in her head and she was simply just letting her emotions get the best of her like she does sometimes when it comes to her best friend?

Shaking her head of these intruding thoughts, she taps Chika’s name on the phone’s touchscreen and holds her phone to her ear, hoping that Chika would somehow answer her call.

The first beep rings, but no response is heard; the second beep goes off, but it’s the same as the first. At the third, You is prepared to hear Chika’s voicemail and hang up until-

“You-chan…?” Chika asks on the other end; her voice is quiet, but it’s still enough for You to hear her.

You freezes a little, but she wills herself to speak.

“H-Hi, Chika-chan,” she stutters, cursing to herself for stumbling over her words.

“You-chan, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just… having a little trouble falling asleep is all…”

“You too, You-chan?!”

“What do you mean by that, Chika-chan?”

“I’ve been having these thoughts in my head, and they’ve been keeping me awake at night for that past few days. I don’t know why I’m having them, but I just am.”

_‘So Chika’s been up at night too?’_ You asks herself. _‘And it’s the same reason as mine…’_

“You-chan?” Chika’s voice snaps You out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“What’s got you up so late at night?”

“Well, it’s… it’s nothing important, I promise.”

“The sound of voice tells me otherwise…” Chika mumbles.

“Like you’re one to talk, Chika.” You remarks.

“Fair enough,” Chika responds. “So, are you gonna tell me?”

“You go first.”

“Okay then,” Chika breathes. “It’s just… I don’t know what’s gonna happen to us after high school. And Aquors, for that matter.”

“What do you mean, we don’t graduate until next school year, Chika…”

“But Dia-san, Mari-san, and Kanan do. They’re third years and they’ll be gone next year. Aquors has given me so much joy, and I don’t want it to come to an end when they have to say goodbye.” Chika explains, and You could hear the tiniest hint of her friend’s voice wavering through the phone.

“... Oh,” was all that You could come up with as a response, coming to a realization that she didn’t realize was staring her right in the face.

_‘So that’s what was keeping me up all this time…’_ You pondered.

“I just… don’t want all of this to be for naught. You understand what I’m trying to say, right?”

“I do.”

“You do?”

“Chika…” You starts. “I think I’ve been having thoughts that are similar what you’ve been experiencing, and that’s what’s keeping me up late at night. I didn’t realize it at first, but hearing you share yours… it all made sense.”

“You’ve been wondering what’ll happen to Aquors too, You?”

“Well, it’s less of what’ll happen to Aquors and more of where all of us will be in the next few years; when all of us are out of high school. Will all 9 of us still be friends, even when going our separate ways? Would our friendships still be as strong as they are now?”

_‘Would we still be as close as ever, Chika? Me and you?’_ You asks herself but doesn’t say it out loud, because god forbid she spills something that could destroy their friendship past through her lips. She loves Chika far too much to put many years of being close in jeopardy.

“What do you think, You?” Chika asks, cutting her friend’s thoughts short once again.

“I’m…” You begins. “I’m not sure exactly what will happen, but I think the only thing we can do is just let things play out and see it from there.”

“But-”

“It is what it is, Chika-chan,” You cuts her off before Chika could start. “All I know is that it’s gonna take more than just a simple goodbye to break apart our friendship, right? You, me; everyone in Aquors means a whole lot to me ever since we all got together. Even if we go our separate paths, we’ll still have that bond.”

“You-chan…”

“You understand where I’m coming from, right?”

Chika hums in agreement, and You tries to ignore the feeling of her heart skipping a beat from the tone of Chika’s voice.

“Thank you for calling me, You-chan,” Chika comments, her voice in her usual bubbly tone even if it was much quieter than normal “I feel much better now that I’ve talked to you.”

“I’m glad I could help, Chika,” You replies, trying to ignore the tickling feeling in her stomach. “Anything to help my best friend.”

Both girls say their goodbyes before hanging up, You setting her phone back on her nightstand before finally falling asleep.

For the first time in what feels like quite some time, You has the most peaceful rest she’s had that wasn’t plagued by troublesome thoughts.


End file.
